My Miserable ExistenceThe Story of Jane Smythson
by cocoabreezy
Summary: "Jane!Alec!I love you!" My mother screeched her last words. Seeing my mother burning to death in the mess of torrid flames and lifeless ashes was terrifying. More terrifying than anything. Or so I thought. The next three years of my miserable existence...


"Jane! Alec! I love you!" My mother screeched her last words. Seeing my mother burning to death in the mess of torrid flames and lifeless ashes was the most terrifying thing I could imagine. Or so I thought. In the next three years of my miserable human existence were many things considerably more abhorrent.

* * *

"Jane, they're coming for us. We have to leave," Alec said, his green eyes anxious and fearful.

"Why? Why do they want us? What have we done?" I choked out, my voice crackling. Tears trickled from my eyelids.

"Sister, they suspect us of... of... witchcraft. The people in the village... before Mother..." he saw the look on my face and decided not to continue with that part.

"They must have thought that we had some- some, connection to our mother's...strangeness." I flinched, but he didn't stop. "Our father was never known, and they must want to get rid of us. They tried to turn us in after mother died."

"You mean, after she was murdered." The quiet sadness in my voice had disappeared and was replaced with a cruel edge.

A spark of vendetta ran across his delicate 15-year old face.

"Yes," he answered, his jaw set and his voice hard.

And with that, we gathered our few belongings- one belonging, actually: a sack with only a few grains of rice, a few berries, and a small handmade jar of my mother's filled with water. Slowly and discreetly, we walked out of the shack we had stayed the night in.

We have been on the run for three years now, and this small village was no different than any others we had stayed in. It was very hard, only being able to talk to Alec. Although we had a strong relationship- after all, we had been through a lot together to say the least-, we only had each other, and that was really tough. We'd never had any real friends, except for mother.

We have a deep... hatred for humans. They are only worthless, greedy creatures. We were ashamed to be humans, but we believe that we are different; set apart from others. The only similarity we ever hope to share with them will be our appearance, and even that is not exactly the same. We had always been beautiful: me, with my waist-length light brown hair and green eyes, paired with my perfectly shaped figure and face, had most men gasping in shock, and woman in jealousy. I let a slight smirk slide across my face. Alec was much the same story, with sparkling green pearls of his own. His hair was also ash brown, but cut to chin-length.

My brother's gasp cut off my silent thinking and I looked up at his face -yes, up, even though he was a year younger, he was almost six feet tall!

"What is it?" I murmured.

He was speechless in shock.

I followed his gaze to two watchmen guarding the only exit of the tiny village. One of them was tall and lean, wearing light chain-mail and a leather tunic with leather boots. His long black hair was back in a low braid his dark brown eyes glinted. The other one, shorter and a bit stocky, who had a buzz cut and was already eyeing us with interest. His bright blue eyes gleamed with interest as he watched us.

Like idiots, we stood there, frozen to the spot. We were too- well, just plain flabbergasted to do anything.

"Alec," I whispered, trying to be very discreet and not move.

"Yes?" he whispered back, getting the point.

"I think…I think we should run."

"No. We have to be careful. If we just turn around and run, they'll suspect something. If we smile and walk the other way, then hopefully nothing will be…problematic."

"Yeah, you're probably right. Okay. Smile…now."

We both flashed them our brilliant smiles simultaneously and turned around slowly.

Obviously, they didn't buy it. "Hey!" the short man boomed. "What are you two doing?"

"_Run_!" we both said at the same time, and burst into sprints. We were both running as fast as we could, now level with each other.

There was a small piece of rock on the ground that Alec didn't see. He tripped, falling face forward onto the hard dirt ground. I stopped straight and hurried to help him up, but it was already too late.


End file.
